


I Guess We're Taking It Home

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Series: "I Guess We're..." (The Jaguar Tom Series) [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Jaguar Commercial, Jaguars, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom has made me want a Jaguar, Tom is still a better ride than the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get to watch Tom film one of his Jaguar commercials. Then you get a nice ride. The Jag is pretty cool too. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess We're Taking It Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston!
> 
> There's a fanfiction contest coming up in a group I'm in on Facebook, and one of the categories is "Jaguar Tom". So I wrote this right quick to have it ready in plenty of time for the contest.
> 
> There's more than one commercial he did for Jaguar, so this is the one that inspired the story: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFqaFu2maDg
> 
> Tom Hiddleston has made me want a Jaguar.

_Now brace yourselves._

You reach one hand over to clutch onto the large lamppost beside you, inadvertently complying with the command.

_This happy breed of men._

The wind picks up and you cross your free arm across your chest, but the sudden breeze isn’t really what’s causing the chill that’s running up your spine.

_This little world._

You lean in a little more to better hear your husband’s voice through the slightly tinny speakers of the recording device they’d set up in the Jaguar beforehand.

_This precious stone set in the silver sea, against the envy of less happier lands._

You smile because you love the descriptive line. It’s so poetic.

_This blessed plot._

You emit a pleased sigh.

_This earth, this realm._

Your eyes widen a little at the voice managing to sound even sexier.

_This… England._

You bite your lip, and your nostrils flair.

 _Ha ha ha…_ the voice chuckles darkly. _…It’s all mine._

You quickly clamp your hand over your mouth to stifle the shuddery moan that you can’t stop from escaping.

The men in front of you all start clapping and praising the track as it stops, aside from your husband, who humbly nods his head.

“Brilliant work, Tom,” the director, Tom Hooper, says. “The ‘precious stone’ line was incredibly well-delivered.”

“You’re too kind,” Tom says with a small smile.

“Going by the voiced lines alone, it all sounds great, but we’ll play the entire video footage back when we get to the studio tomorrow and see if anything needs to be shot again. Now…” Hooper nods towards you and smiles. “You’re free to go. Take your wife home. I bet she’s freezing by now.”

You force yourself out of your stupor, stepping away from the lamppost and approaching the men. “I’m alright, really. It’s not that cold out. Thank you for letting me sort of sit in on this one, Mr. Hooper. It was a real treat. I don’t usually get to see behind the scenes of Tom’s work.”

“You’re welcome. It was a pleasure having you around. I’d ask you to call me Tom, but that might get confusing.”

“And awkward,” Tom chimes in with a smirk. “Well, we’d best get home now. Thank you again, everyone. You all did a wonderful job tonight.” He comes to stand beside you and puts an arm around your waist. “Come, my dear. Let’s head home.”

“Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston. Oh, and Tom? We need the Jaguar for tomorrow’s shoot, so don’t go crashing it or anything before you come back at sunset,” Hooper jokes.

Tom chuckles and rolls his eyes. “If it were the car I’d picked out, he wouldn’t care about it so much,” he tells you as you both start heading towards the Jaguar that Tom had been driving around for a few days. The studio had decided they wanted Tom to become familiar with the vehicle so he could concentrate more on the acting than figuring out how to operate everything during the shoots. Tonight, you were actually going to get to ride in it.

“What do you mean, Tom?” you ask.

“That’s right… you’d stepped out to get your coffee when they told me. Instead of a monetary form of payment for the commercials, I actually get to take home a Jaguar.”

Your jaw drops. “Seriously? You just get to take a car? That’s awesome, honey!”

“ _We_ get to take a car, Mrs. Hiddleston,” Tom says, tightening his hold around your waist.

Smiling at the sound of your new “title”, you reach up and kiss Tom on the cheek. “I’m never going to tire of being called that.”

“I would hope not, love,” Tom chuckles. “Anyway, I was told I could pick a customized car from their new line, or I could take home the car I’m driving for the commercial if I decide I like it.”

As you approach the car, Tom pulls the car remote from his pocket and unlocks the doors with it. He walks to the passenger side and opens the door for you. “Your chariot, my lady,” he says with a wink.

“Thank you, honey,” you say as you step into the white F-Type R Coupe and settle into the seat as Tom closes your door. It’s very comfortable, and you like the black and red leather interior.

Tom enters the car, and you get a whiff of his cologne as he closes his door and settles into his own seat. He always smells so good. He looks at you and starts to say something, but you lean over the console, grab his face, and kiss him hard before he can even get the first word out. He startles but kisses back with equal fervor as he lifts his right hand to run it through your soft hair.

When Tom pulls away, you can see his pupils are already blown. “What was that for, darling?” he asks, but there’s a knowing look in his eyes, as there should be. He knows full well what you want when you kiss him that way. Even so, he doesn’t know what brought it on.

“The commercial,” you say, not needing to explain further because Tom is giving you a sheepish smile.

“You liked my little monologue that much?” he asks. “I can’t believe it.”

You lift the bottom of your sweater up a little and unbutton the front of your pants with your right hand as your left hand reaches for his right. You pull his hand over to your lap. “Believe me now?” you ask, and guide his fingers so they slip beneath your pants and rest on the outside of your panties, already dampened from your arousal.

“Fuck…” Tom mutters as his eyes widen and he stares at the hand he has between your legs. “You weren’t kidding.” He clears his throat as he retracts his hand. “I guess we’d best head for home right away so we can do something about that.” He flicks the switch on the console between the seats and the engine starts, revving up beautifully.

Tom pulls out of the parking lot and turns in the direction of home, but turns off onto one of the less frequented roads. He catches your eye as you give him a questioning look.

“Less traffic this way, darling,” Tom answers, as if reading your mind. “I really don’t want to risk anything happening to this car before tomorrow. It will take us about twenty-five minutes to get home this way, though. I hope that’s alright.”

You sigh in frustration. This is going to be the longest twenty-five minutes of your life.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Don’t worry. We’ll be tangled up in the sheets soon enough,” Tom says, winking. “But… maybe just a little taste to whet my appetite.” And with that, he reaches over and slides his hand beneath your pants, but under your panties this time. You gasp as his fingers slide over your already sensitive clit. Tom dips a finger just into your folds, just a tease, and pulls his hand back out. He brings his hand to his face and looks you dead in the eye as he puts his finger in his mouth, seductively sucking your arousal off of it. He moans as he pulls his finger from his mouth, and then turns his attention back to his driving.

Oh, bloody hell.

You can practically feel one of your ovaries threatening to explode.

There’s no way you can wait twenty more minutes. Fuck that.

“I can’t wait any longer,” you say, reaching over and placing your left hand on Tom’s thigh. Then you slowly slide it over to grasp his manhood through his pants. A smile spreads across your face as you feel that he’s already started to get hard, and you’re glad that his little stunt has affected him as well.

“D- Darling?” Tom stammers, trying to keep his eyes on the road. “What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to have tea with the Queen… what does it look like I’m doing?” you reply sarcastically as you start stroking him a bit through his trousers.

“Nnnnnh~” Tom moans. “Not that I d-don’t appreciate this, but this is a bit dangerous, love.”

“Then pull over so it won’t be” you state matter-of-factly as your hand finds his tip through the material and rubs over it in small circles.

Tom keeps his gaze on the road, but you can see his jaw tensing, and he starts breathing harshly through his nose. “Damn it, woman” he says, pulling the car over to the side of the quiet road, putting it in park and shutting the engine off. He finally looks at you again. “You’re going to be the death of me. And yourself. And the Jaguar.”

You simply raise an eyebrow at him as you unzip his trousers. “Legs up.”

“What do you mean ‘legs up’?”

You reach over and down to grab him by the calves, maneuver his long legs out from under the steering wheel, and stretch them out over the console. You spread his knees apart so one is resting on the back of the seat, and the other is leaning up against the console, almost hitting one of the buttons. You hear him breathing heavily in anticipation as you pull his trousers and boxer-briefs down just enough to give you access.

Tom’s erection springs free, the tip practically glistening in the moonlight. He shivers slightly at the feeling of the cool leather seat on his bare bottom.

The interior of the car already feels too warm, so you tug your sweater and camisole off and drop them by your feet. You smile as Tom stares at your breasts, snug within the push-up bra you’re wearing. After slipping off your shoes, you position yourself so you’re kneeling on the seat, facing Tom. You lean over the console and put your hands on his thighs for support.

Tom assumes you’re going to climb on top of him and holds up his hand to tell you to stop. “I don’t think this is going to work with the console here, love. It’s not like our other car. We can’t stretch out across this seat on top of one another.”

“I know. That’s why I’m doing this instead,” you reply, and lean your head down. As you begin kissing the inside of his thigh, you hear the “thunk” sound his head makes as it falls back to hit the door.

“Uhhhh…” Tom moans. He also starts feeling warm and unties his necktie. As he throws it aside, it catches on the brake pedal and dangles from it. You can’t help but laugh a little through your nose at that. Tom undoes a couple of the buttons on his dress shirt, giving you a peek at his chest, and that turns you on even more.

You move your mouth further up his thigh, getting as close as you can to his erection without touching it. Biting down gently, you suck on his inner thigh hard enough to leave a small bruise. It’s pretty much the only place you can mark him without a makeup team having a fit.

“Uhhh… oh god…” Tom murmurs.

You pull your lips away from his thigh. “My name will suffice, dear, but thank you all the same,” you say. Then you lean down again to kiss the bruise you left on him. Darting your tongue out, you lick from the bruise to his balls and suck on them lightly.

“Oh!” Tom gasps. “Please, love… please!”

Deciding he’s had enough teasing, you lick all the way up his shaft, close your lips around the tip, and come down hard on him. You want him to come for you as soon as you can make him. Your tongue swirls around his length as you bob your head up and down.

Tom starts panting and moaning. Seeking purchase, he reaches up to grip the steering wheel with his left hand and grips the headrest with his right.

You cup his balls in one hand, lightly stroking them. Taking him a bit deeper in your mouth, you begin sucking on him as your tongue licks along the underside of his shaft.

“More… Harder, darling. Suck harder,” Tom begs.

You suck as hard as you can, keeping your tongue moving in the same place, and start moaning around his cock. The vibrations running through Tom from your moans cause him to writhe under you, his thighs trembling.

“Don’t stop! I’m going to come! Please don’t stop!” Tom cries out. He inadvertently pulls the steering wheel down as his grip on it tightens, and you can feel the wheels turning to the left under the car. You want to laugh, but manage to suppress it.

A few more moves of that suck, swirl, and moan combination and Tom is done for. “Fuck!” he cries out. His eyes roll back in his head, his back arches sharply, and his thighs spread further apart, the left one knocking against the starter switch on the console. The Jaguar’s engine revs up as Tom cries out again, his cock throbbing as he comes hard down your throat.

You pull off of him and sit back on your heels, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Breathing hard, Tom looks over at the dashboard, then the starter switch, then you.

“Talk about getting all revved up,” you say with a wink. You look at the starter switch and think about what a genius place that was to put it. When you look back at Tom, you notice his dark, lustful gaze. He sits up, and you see that he is still hard. He is relieved, but not satisfied… he wants you again, as you’re about to find out.

“Get out of the car,” Tom commands as he opens his door, pulls his trousers up enough to cover his erection, and gets out of the car. He shuts the door and walks around to your side while holding his trousers so they won’t slide down. He looks quite a sight still in his full suit, minus the tie, with his partly opened shirt and trousers.

“Excuse me?” you ask after Tom opens your door.

“I don’t believe I stuttered, darling. Get out of the car.” Tom takes your hand as you slowly step out of the car, shivering a little at the cool breeze on your almost naked torso. He immediately gets in on your side.

“Um… did you want me to drive, honey?” you ask, confused as to what he’s doing.

“No, sweetling. I’m going to drive into you. Take off your clothes and straddle me. Now.” Tom says, voice slipping into the register he was using it in for the commercial.

Now you get what he’s doing, and you are more than happy to oblige. Tom has never been that assertive during sex before, and it’s turning you on hardcore. You remove your dress pants and panties, throwing them on the floor of the car by your shoes before climbing in to straddle Tom.

The second you shut the door, Tom pulls your face to his and kisses you hard. Then he lowers his head and starts kissing your neck.

“Good girl,” Tom says, lips just above your collarbone. “Shall I reward you with another monologue since you enjoyed the other one so much?”

“Yes, Tom,” you reply, sighing in pleasure. He practically growls at that.

“I love the way that sounds coming from your pretty mouth. Say it again.”

“Yes, Tom,” you say, a little louder this time.

“Perfect. My perfect girl. God, I love you.” Tom reaches around behind you and unhooks your bra. The straps slide off your shoulders, and he pulls it off the rest of the way, throwing it down by the rest of your discarded clothes. He begins to fondle your breasts as he looks into your eyes.

“Now brace yourself…” Tom starts.

Your breathing gets heavy as you catch on to how he’s starting this “monologue."

“… for this happy man.” Tom continues.

You lean in and kiss the top of his head.

“This beautiful wife,” he says, thumbs moving to play with your nipples.

You moan as Tom’s ministrations cause your arousal to spike.

“This precious goddess set in my lap, against the envy of less happier men.”

“Thomas…” you murmur.

“This blessed being.” He runs his thumb across your cheekbone and plants a quick kiss there.

You take his hand and kiss his palm before he pulls it away.

“This elegance, this treasure.” He runs his hands down your body, caressing every inch of you he can reach.

You moan at his touch.

“This… woman.” He reaches down to line his cock up with your entrance.

You put your hands on shoulders to help keep your balance.

“Ha ha ha,” he chuckles darkly. “She’s all mine.”

Tom enters you, just slowly enough to allow you to adjust to his size. When he’s all the way in, he starts thrusting up into you. He pulls your face to his again, and you passionately kiss.

You moan and pant into each other’s mouths as hips roll and thrust, skin slides against skin, and hands grab onto shoulders, arse, hair, and arms.

Tom breaks the kiss, takes your breasts in his hands, and bends his head down to them. He pushes your breasts together and takes both of your nipples into his mouth at the same time. He teasingly runs his tongue over them for a moment before closing his lips around them and sucking hard.

“Tom!” you cry, wrapping your arms around his neck so he has easier access. He picks up the pace of his hips as his mouth continues its work on your breasts.

Pretty soon, you feel that tight coiling in your lower abdomen, and you know you’re close. Tom can feel it, too. Your walls begin tightening around him, and his mouth lets go of your breasts. He pulls you closer to him as he thrusts into you as hard as he can, and you can feel his erection growing inside of you.

You roll your hips harder against Tom’s and bend your head down to suck lightly over his Adam’s apple.

Tom pants heavily and groans louder as his hands grip your hips tightly. You can tell he’s right on the edge.

“What do you want, darling? Tell me!” Tom commands.

“Come for me” you reply.

“Again,” Tom says, thrusting even faster and harder.

“I want you to come for me, Tom.”

“Say it again!”

“Come inside me, Tom! I want to feel you throbbing as you fill me!”

Tom slams into you a couple more times before he throws his head back and shouts your name as his second orgasm rages through him. His cock pulses hard as he gives you all he has. He keeps bucking his hips up harshly into yours through his climax, causing you to finally reach the edge.

You roll your hips into him thrice more, and then your walls clench hard against his still throbbing member as you scream in pleasure, your nails digging into his shoulders as you come.

After you both come down from your highs, Tom’s cock slips out of you and you slump against him.

“Darling… I… that was just… you were great.” Tom pants.

“That was hot,” you tell him, smooching him all over his face. “I love you so much.”

“Ehehehe!” he laughs, tickled by your kisses. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

You lean back a little to try to figure out the best way to climb off of him in the confined space, but you gasp when you look down at the seat.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asks, following your gaze. He eyebrows look like they’re going to fly up off his face when he sees what’s happened. The mix of both of your arousals had slipped from your centre after Tom pulled out and left a rather noticeable stain on the seat.

“Tom, I’m so sorry.” You bite your lip and look at him nervously, expecting him to freak out.

Tom simply sighs as he looks at the stain. “Well then... I guess this is the car I have to take home now.” He looks back up at you, pursing his lips in attempts to suppress a grin.

Your mouth drops open for a second before you throw your head back and roar with laughter. Tom buries his face in your chest and you feel the vibrations of his no longer suppressed chuckle.


End file.
